Cage Bird in the Dark
by Shadowwill
Summary: Rune is captured by Nadil. Now everyone is trying to save him and Rath feels it's his fault for even getting Rune into this mess
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is sort of creepy but I did write this during reading class, so no surprise there. All right so here goes nothing.  
  
Cage bird in the Dark Chapter 1 Caged Nadil's Castel, in Nadil's room  
  
Rune slowly opened his eyes, knowing that it was no use. He was trapped; he had become a cage bird. Shydeman's, Shyrendora's, and Nadil's cage bird. He knew that he should have listened to Thatz, because for once the ex thief was right. Rath wasn't thinking when he said those words, but even thought they still hurt, a lot. But, now he was the stupid one. He had gone off the castle grounds when he knew that Nadil's army was rising again, even Lykouleon had warned everyone not to leave!  
  
"Do you like it here, little one?" Nadil asked coming into the room. A bemused smile was found on his face that almost made Rune lose what food was left in his stomach. Instead he swallowed his fear and glared at the demon in front of him.  
  
"Don't be so daring elf. That's how you got here in the first place. Did you think that the Dragon Lord could really protect you outside his little palace, hum?"  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Rune asked knowing he would welcome death if he didn't have to be in this situation.  
  
"Because you have more uses alive. It's just as simple as that."  
  
Dragon Castel, Lykouleon's Study  
  
"Where is he? He couldn't be gone this long? What if something happened to him?" Thatz was pacing around worrying his head off for his elven friend. Everyone else was just as worried and it showed in their eyes, everyone's besides Rath's. Yet the demon did worry. He couldn't help but blame himself for this. What if the elf had been killed, or captured, which in Rath's opinion was worse. If only he hadn't said those words to Rune the elf would still be in the Dragon Castle, where he would e warm and safe.  
  
"Should we send a search party out for him, my lord?" Ruwalk's voice snapped Rath out of his thoughts.  
  
Before Lykouleon could answer a dragon fighter burst into the room. "My lord, there is a message here. He says that he was threaten by a demon that had information on Rune's ware bouts!"  
  
"Why would a demon have information about Rune?" Alfeegi asked, already dreading the answer.  
  
"The demon said that Nadil has him." The human massager was now in the room by the dragon fighter. "He's to be a cage bird or so that demon told me."  
  
Lykouleon put on a kind face even though everyone who was close to him could still see sadness. The little elf had been of much help to everyone and they had become close to the water knight. "Thank you, you can stay here and have something to eat."  
  
"Thank you my lord and I am truly sorry about the water knight. My best wishes in rescuing him."  
  
After he had left Ruwalk muttered, "We're going to need all the luck we can get to save him."  
  
Nadil's Castel, The Throne Room  
  
"Lord Nadil, may I ask what you plan to do with the elf?" Shydeman and Shyrendora had both been wondering about this, for they thought it would be better to kill the knight and his dragon, then have their lord take their powers.  
  
"The reason he was out of castle was because of Rath and the elf is the only one that Rath sees as a friend, thus he will come for him."  
  
"Are you saying we're going to give up the water knight for Rath?"  
  
"No, we're going to get both. Yet now I think it is time once more to check on our little cage bird." With that Nadil stood up and walked toward his chambers. Rune was sitting against the bars of his cage and he had his knees brought up to his chest.  
  
"Don't look so sad elf," Nadil commanded.  
  
"I'm not your servant so why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Very well, we'll do this the hard way. But, water knight you will tell me Lykouleon's weakness." With that he brought out an ugly looking whip with curl spikes on it. He then walked over to Rune's cage and unlocking it, dragged the elf out.  
  
Dragon Castel, Rath's Room  
  
Rath and Thatz were both in the fire knight's room, plotting on how they would get Rune back safe. "Come on, we'll have to sneak out," Rath said, grabbing a length of rope from under his bed.  
  
As he threw the rope out the window and tied it onto the bedpost, Thatz began talking. "He doesn't believe it you know. What you said about him."  
  
"How do you know? You didn't talk to him before all this, so why should you know?"  
  
"Because he sees you as a friend that he needs to protect."  
  
"Thatz is right you know." Rath turned around to see Lykouleon come out of the shadows. "And I will let you two sneak out on one condition."  
  
"That is.?"  
  
"I'm coming with you." Before Rath could protest Lykouleon had slipped down the rope and landed on the ground.  
  
"Let's go," both knights said in unison, then slipped down the rope and followed Lykouleon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 2  
  
Rune refused to open his eyes. He felt pain over his whole body, especially on his back. Then everything came back to him. Nadil had dragged him out of the cage and taken the whip upon him. All he knew before he blacked out was that Nadil had called Shydeman in and..  
  
"Oh, no." Rune said, reaching a hand up toward his once long blonde hair. It was now shoulder length. A hiss then escaped his lips and he brought his arm back down. Rune was almost afraid to look down and see the damage the whip had caused, but he did. All that was left of his shirt was a few bits of rags, and his back and chest were covered in dry blood. Unfortunately for him though Nadil had put oil on the whip that affected the knight's healing powers, so now he could not even heal himself.  
  
Nadil suddenly popped up in front of him and pulled out a small ugly looking fruit. "Do you know what this is little one?" Indeed Rune did know what it was and if Nadil made him eat it, well it wouldn't be good.  
  
Area Surrounding Nadil's Castel  
  
Thatz, Rath, and Lykouleon had arrived a lot sooner than they had expected (which was a good thing since Thatz had eaten all the food). Now they had to get in without Nadil, Shydeman, or Shyrendora noticing them.  
  
Rath's head suddenly shot up and a small evil grin began to tugging at his lips. "Hey Thatz I bet they have a lot of treasure, so what would be the easies way to get in?"  
  
"Treasure?! Where?! I knew this would come in handy." Thatz started to throw things out of his bag and brought out a shovel. With amazing energy he began digging.  
  
Rath sat down and leaned against a rock, with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. "What are you doing?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
"Well with Thatz digging that fast and as far as he has to dig, we'll be in that castle in about an hour. All we have to do is sit back and wait."  
  
"I don't think we can do that!"  
  
"Why?" Rath opened his eyes and directed them to where the Dragon Lord was looking. A large form of a figure was coming closer and it looked badly injured. A gasp escaped the dark haired boy's mouth when he realized what it was. "Fire!" he yelled summoning his dragon. "Go help him." The dragon looked in the distance and raced off.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Thatz coming out of the hole. By now Fire was back and he was gently laying the beaten form of the water dragon on the soft soil.  
  
Nadil's Room  
  
As Nadil came toward him, Rune suddenly spotted his sword and ran toward it . Just as his fingers brushed lightly against the hilt, Shydeman came from behind and grabbed him. But not before he sent one thought to his dragon. 'Go water. Find the others! Go now!'  
  
That Water Dragon burst from the sword and seeing his master in trouble snapped at Shydeman. "No Water! Just go! Find the others! Now!" Water reluctantly unfurled his wings, and rising flew out the large window. When he was a few yards away from the castle Nadil used his power and sent an energy ball at the Dragon. The cry that was heard from both dragon and knight was almost unbearable.  
  
Nadil just glared at Rune, knowing that he had taken upon Water's pain. He walked over to the knight who was still fighting to get out of Shydeman's grip, yet stopped struggling when he saw Nadil holding the Restuion Fruit in his hand. The fruit that could very slowly destroy the mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 3 Water suddenly sprang up and started beating his wings furiously and thrashing about. Fire and Earth were trying their best to keep him from hurting himself further. "What's wrong with him?" Rath whispered, his eyes fixed on the madden dragon.  
  
"Nadil has done something to Rune and it's affecting Water as well." Lykouleon answered, also whispering and staring at Water.  
  
"Look at all this!" Thatz said popping up from the tunnel he had dug (which was now finished, yet he wouldn't let anyone else in it besides himself. Go figure?) He dumped a bunch of gold and jewels by Rath but the Fire Knight just glared at him.  
  
"You're supposed to be looking for Rune, not some stupid treasure." Rath's voice was so cold it could have made Nadil freeze and think twice about doing anything evil.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I did find." Thatz suddenly stopped, thinking about what Rath would do to him if he found out that he had. Well he didn't want to think about that either.  
  
"What did you do?" Rath's eyes were on fire and Thatz could tell that he was going to be dead.  
  
"I found Rune!" Thatz said in an almost silent voice. He was ready to jump back into the tunnel for when Rath tried to behead him.  
  
"You did what? Were is he?" Without waiting for an answer he jumped into the tunnel and started running down it. Lykouleon and Thatz right behind him.  
  
Nadil's Room  
  
Rune watched, wide eyed, as Nadil came toward him. He knew that he was defiantly dead this time. "That was not a very wise move, elf." Nadil spat out the word elf as if it was some discussing thing he didn't want to deal with.  
  
Rune closed his eyes when he felt Nadil shove the fruit into his mouth. He wanted to spit the sour juice back at Nadil, but Shydeman clasped the elf's mouth shut. When he let go of the Water Knight, Rune slumped to the floor coughing and sputtering. He could feel Nadil's cold eyes upon him. "Put him back." He barely heard the curl voice. And when Shydeman grabbed his arm, he slipped into darkness.  
  
In Thatz's Tunnel  
  
Lykouleon had lit a torch, the only source of light. They had been walking for about 30 minutes. Thatz finally turned a corner and began examining the ceiling. "Thatz?" Lykouleon questioned.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"What were they doing to Rune when you saw him?"  
  
"I saw Shydeman drag him back over to a cage. What I was confused about though, was that it was in what seemed to be a bedroom."  
  
"Nadil put him there in case he says our weakness in the night." Rath said, taking the torch from Lykouleon.  
  
"Well anyways, this is where we go up." Thatz began to pull himself through a hole in the ceiling. "All clear. Come on," he whispered back to the other two.  
  
Dragon Castel  
  
Birds flew from trees as a very angry dragon officer stormed through the halls. "LYKOULEON, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS????!!!!" Alfeegi's voice broke the silence  
  
Nadil's Room  
  
They found themselves in Nadil's room and Thatz led them over to the cage. Rath hated the sight he saw. Rune was sprawled on the cage floor, his blonde hair looking like a halo. His eyes were closed, yet when Lykouleon called his name he opened them. The once gentle blue eyes were now unfocused and unseeing. "He's been given a Restuion Fruit." Lykouleon whispered, pulling an extra shirt from his pack. Rath looked back at the elf and noticed that his bear back and chest were covered in scabbed and dried blood.  
  
Thatz carefully began trying to pick the lock. When there was a small click Rath was the one to get Rune out. The elf just slumped to the floor when he was out. "What exactly does that fruit thingy do to people?" Thatz asked.  
  
"It steals their minds." Lykouleon said in a cold whisper.  
  
"Yes, and the only way to reverse it, is for you to find a crystal in the form of a rose. But that would be sort of hard, considering there are only two. And you can't get to either, for one you will never be able to find, and the second one I have." Nadil stood in the doorway, holding a small but beautiful crystal rose.  
  
*****  
  
I know this is short but I had to stop it there because I like pushing it in my friend's face that she can't kill me or she will never find out what happens next.  
  
This may seemed fast paced but all my stories are, because I'm a person that gets right to the point, so stop yelling at me about that. Everyone note: I will be updating other stories so this ones going to have to wait because I also don't really know what happens next. Sorry! 


	4. Chapter 4

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 4  
  
Lykouleon, Rath, and Thatz stood stone still as Nadil took a few steps forward. "You know it's really a pity that the elf must live out eternity without his mind," the demon lord said sarcastically.  
  
"You," Rath was fuming too much to finish his sentence.  
  
"Me what? Do you think you really scare me? You're a fool." Nadil looked cunningly down at the rose. "You're a fool whose time is up." The rose started glowing and then the glow formed together in the center of the crystal. The glow shot for Rath and he was engulfed in it.  
  
"RATH!!" Lykouleon and Thatz shouted in unison.  
  
"Time to die." Nadil said to Lykouleon.  
  
"My lord, get down!" Thatz yelled as the second glow shot for Lykouleon. Thatz jumped in front of the beam and was engulfed like Rath had been.  
  
"How does it feel Lykouleon, to have all three of your knights destroyed in one day. Two dead and one without a mind." Nadil's grin was almost more than the dragon lord could bear.  
  
But, just as he was pulling out his sword, giant roars were heard outside the window. Fire, Water, and Earth came crashing through the window and landed with teeth showing and eyes gleaming. Fire's were (surprise, surprise) on fire, Water's were frozen ice, and in Earth's there seemed to be sandstorms raging.  
  
"Wow, that was surprising." In the doorway there was Alfeegi (who looked like his head was about to explode away from the rest of his body), Ruwalk (who was staring wide eyes at the enraged dragons), Kai-Stern, and Tetheus (who of course looked like he always does)  
  
"Well so your idiot followers are here as well. I think that only means that you lose more before you yourself die."  
  
"Now whoever said he was going to die anyway," came a very familiar voice from near where the cage was. Everyone turned around to see Thatz (who has the most stupid grin on his face), Rath who was holding the crystal rose, and a very, very mad looking Rune.  
  
"You see, that's the good thing about having a thief with you," Rath said, trying his best not to laugh at the look on Nadil's face.  
  
"How did you get that?" Nadil asked holding up his own crystal.  
  
"Well you know when you said we couldn't find the other one, it seems we already had." Thatz's grin was getting bigger by the minute. Rath was beginning to smirk himself, while Rune was still fuming but looked like he had calmed down.  
  
"This is going to get interesting," they heard Kai-Stern say from where the dragon officers where.  
  
At the same time they had said this Lykouleon had walked over to the knight's and all four had a hand on the rose. The glow from it almost blinded everyone in the room. At the same time the dragons prepared their own attack, not wanting to be left out. Nadil formed a shield around himself, knowing though that it would not be powerful enough to save him from both attacks. The force of the three powers formed together and stones stared to crumble down and then started falling on the group. The dragon officers saw a black light meet a red, blue, brown, and golden light that had form itself together.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Everything was dark.  
  
Silence ruled.  
  
Like it rules in a graveyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this chapter is short but I think I'll just stop it there. Oh, and all of you should know I don't have the heart to kill everyone. NOTE: I SAID EVEYONE. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I love doing that. Well I hope you don't kill me so I can write the next chapter. 


	5. Sorry

Ok, everyone note that I'm not going to be able to update any of my stories, because I switched my e-mail address. Either ff.net isn't letting me change it or it's aol. Anyways Cosmos of the sun id suppose to help me, but she hasn't gotten back with me yet. But, I promise that as soon as I do get it changed then I'll update each of my stories ok? Sorry about the mess, and everyone hope I don't kill my computer before the week is out.  
  
And, Moon,Sea,Earth, stop making fun of me because I can't walk at the moment. Yes, I did learn my lesson so stop laughing. Never wear open-toed sandals when riding a bike. Ok, ya happy now?  
  
Once again I'm sorry about all this. 


	6. Chapter 5

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter5  
  
Alfeegi couldn't see anything. Everything was dark. His head was pounding and he couldn't move his arm. He could slightly hear the other dragon officers calling his name as well as Lykouleon's, and the dragon knights'.  
  
What had happened? He couldn't remember. But ever so slowly his memory began to come back. He remembered finding out that Lykouleon and the dragon knights were gone. Then having to go out and search for them. He remember bright colored lights attacking each other, and then, nothing.  
  
"Alfeegi? Alfeegi, damnit where are you? Oh shit, now I'm starting to sound like you too!" Ruwalk suddenly fell through one of the weak spots in the rock where they were looking for their missing friends. "Shit that hurt." Ruwalk said softly rubbing his head where he had hit it.  
  
"You're real graceful, aren't you," Alfeegi said teasingly.  
  
"There you are. Kai-Stern, I found Alfeegi!" Ruwalk shouted up to the blue dragon officer.  
  
"Do you need any help?" he questioned peering over the side of the hole.  
  
"Yhea, just a little if you don't mind."  
  
When the two had gotten Alfeegi to a safe spot where he could rest they saw that Tetheus was learning over someone. Leaning over the same person was Lord Lykouleon who appeared to be unharmed.  
  
"Kai-Stern, Ruwalk, we found Thatz. He seems fine." Tetheus said before they could ask.  
  
"Yhea, I'm fine, besides the giant headache that I just got. You know have a ton of rocks fall on you isn't fun."  
  
"Well we're lucky your so hard headed then aren't we. Your skull is to thick to be broken by a rock."  
  
Everyone looked over to see Rath. It took a moment for the fire knight's comment to sink in, but when it did Tetheus and Kai-Stern had to hold back Thatz from trying to kill Rath.  
  
Rath, however, wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking around the room. "Hey, where's Rune?"  
  
"We don't know. We haven't found him yet." Ruwalk said.  
  
"I think we just did," came Lykouleon's from somewhere close to where the window in Nadil's room had once been. He was kneeling down by an unmoving figure.  
  
"Is he dead?" Rath asked worriedly when he reached the Lord's side.  
  
"No, just blacked out. We should leave now though, I don't think that this place is somewhere we want to be right now." They all nodded they all nodded.  
  
Rath took Rune's form into his arms, while Ruwalk helped Alfeegi to his feet.  
  
*****  
  
"How is he?" Thatz asked walking into the room where Rath was seated. A little ways away he saw Rune lying on the bed.  
  
"Still hasn't woken up."  
  
"Well Lord Lykouleon may come down here later to check on him."  
  
"He already did. He said that he didn't know why Rune won't wake up."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be up soon and we'll have to run for our lives again."  
  
Rath let a small grin slip onto his face as Thatz stood up and then leaving, closed the door.  
  
"I heard that, I hope you know," came Rune's small voice.  
  
"Rune! You're finally awake!" Rath shouted happily, throwing his arms around the elf as the other tried to sit up.  
  
"Rath, can you let go of me? I can't breath."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. "  
  
"Hey, Rune?  
  
Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry about all this. If I hadn't told you that."  
  
"Rath, it would have probably have happened anyways. Even if we hadn't gotten into a fight," the elf said placing a hand on the fire knight's shoulder.  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I forgive you."  
  
A smiling Thatz, Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Alfeegi all moved on down the hall, as to let the two have their privacy. Thatz had suggested listening in to see what happened after he had closed the door and heard Rune's voice. The others had come along and they had decided to listen as well.  
  
"Thatz?" Ruwalk questioned.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What exactly were Rath and Rune fighting about in the first place?"  
  
Thatz just walked off with a grin plastered on his face. He loved knowing things that others didn't.  
  
*****  
  
Little did the Dragon Tribe know that in the destruction of Nadil's castle the demon lord was somehow still alive, and that he was seeking revenge on the elf.  
  
*****  
  
Don't own Dragon Knights. 


	7. Chapter 6

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 6 Five days after rescuing Rune  
  
"Hey Rune, you want to go on a walk with Thatz and me?" Rath asked, sticking his head into Rune's room.  
  
"Yhea, if I don't you two will never come back. I'll be there in just a minute."  
  
"Great, we'll go ahead and start walking toward the one forest that's a few miles away from the castle. Follow us when you can."  
  
*****  
  
Rune was walking toward the forest Rath had told him that they were heading to. He had been walking for a while and was being to wonder how far ahead of him the two were. Suddenly he felt a cold fear in his heart, a fear that he had only felt when.  
  
"No. We defeated him. He can't be here," Rune said to himself, shaking his head to clear it of the thought.  
  
"Oh, I can't be here, can I? Then why am I?" a cold voice said from a few feet to Rune's left. A pair of hands suddenly shot out of the growing dark and grabbed the elf.  
  
"No, you can't be alive. We killed you," Rune said in a shaken whisper.  
  
"But I am alive, you failed yet again to truly get rid of me," Nadil said as he toughened his grip on the elf's arms. The demon lord looked down at the frightened creature in front of him and a sickly smile formed on his face. "I will have revenge on you for what you did."  
  
"No, no, no, this can't be happening," was the only thing Rune found himself able to say.  
  
"I assure you that this is no dream, but reality," Nadil whisper dangerously into the water knight's ear.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Rath, don't you think he would have caught up by now?" Thatz asked. He was getting tired of waiting for their fellow knight, not to mention he was also hungry.  
  
"He couldn't have been that far behind us."  
  
"So then, where is he?"  
  
"Do I look as if I know? Come on lets go find him." Rath started walking back the way they had come. Before he could take more than ten steps a bright flash of white light covered all of Dusis.  
  
"Did you..?" Thatz asked getting up from where he had fallen when the light had almost blinded him.  
  
"Yhea, I heard it. It sounded like."  
  
"RUNE!" both yelled together, now running like crazy back toward the dragon castle.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon and the dragon officers were in a meeting when the dragon lord suddenly looked up, a shocked and worried expression on his face.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon what..?" before Alfeegi could finish the same light that Rath and Thatz had seen hit the dragon castle. Every single member of the dragon tribe heard a small weak voice as the light reached its climax.  
  
"No, this can't be happening, it can't."  
  
"Was it just me or did that sound like.?"  
  
"Rune," Lykouleon said in a shaken whisper before Kai-Stern could finish.  
  
*****  
  
As Nadil let out an evil chuckle, Rune suddenly felt as if all his energy was being drained from him. Nadil released him when he saw the white light that had covered the knight's body, only to shot outwards a few seconds later.  
  
Once Nadil had recovered, he stood and looked over at the elf, who had by now blacked out. "Well, you used the last of your strength in a cry for help, hm? But it can't be possible, the only three people who could ever cry for help that way would be the dragon lord, the dragon queen, or the dragon heir. There is no way you could be Lykouleon's heir, unless." Nadil broke out into an evil laughter.  
  
"So she gave up her dragon blood, became an elf, and gave birth to you. And Lykouleon never realized you were his nephew. This is just to perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Ok, if people don't like the whole nephew idea then tell me. I'm going to take a vote and if people don't like it then I'll take this chapter down and write a different one.  
  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 7

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 7 The Dragon Castle  
  
"But how could Rune do that. Only three people can. Two of them are here and the other one doesn't even exist!"  
  
"Alfeegi calm down. There must be a reason as to why Rune could call for help that way." Ruwalk was trying his best to calm the white dragon officer, but everyone could see that it was not anger that showed in his eyes, but worry.  
  
Rath, Thatz, and Lykouleon just all sat there in silence as the dragon officers fought among themselves. Rath because he felt that he had let Rune down again. Thatz because he was worried for the elf. And Lykouleon because he knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"BUT HOW?! Some one just answer me that!"  
  
"Would you calm down Alfeegi?!" Kai-Stern had finally snapped, and began yelling at Alfeegi.  
  
"Melsern wasn't dead. She was still alive."  
  
"What?" Ruwalk asked shocked.  
  
"Melsern didn't die."  
  
"Melsern, your sister?" Alfeegi asked. His attitude had changed from anger to pure shock. Thatz looked up, a questioning look on his face. Rath just stayed as he was. He had heard the story about Lykouleon's sister. The others in the room had all gone quiet.  
  
"She must have made a deal with the faerie elder before he died. She gave up her dragon blood for elfin blood. The elder couldn't change it all because then it would have torn her soul apart. That's why water picked him. Rune already had dragon blood."  
  
"So he really is your heir." If it was possible then the room became even more silent.  
  
***** Rath's room, later that night.  
  
"So you want to tell me about this Melsern?" Thatz asked coming up behind Rath. Rath just looked up and sighed. "Rath, he'll be alright. Rune can take care of himself."  
  
"I just can't help but worry about him."  
  
"It's because you trust him. He's the only one that you do trust here, that's why you worry so much about him." There was a moment of silence between the two. "So.you want to tell me about this Melsern now?"  
  
"She was the lord's sister. Twin sister actually. We had thought she had been killed a long time ago, by demons. As you heard, she wasn't and made a deal with the faerie elder."  
  
"So that would explain why Lykouleon and Rune look so much alike." [1]  
  
*****Nadil's Castle  
  
"My lord, why do you keep him alive?" Shydeman asked when he saw that the elf was still alive.  
  
"Because I'm going to cause Lykouleon as much pain as possible. Kill his new found heir in front of him. It would break him."  
  
"I understand, my lord." Shydeman closed the door gently as he left the room  
  
Nadil turned back to the elf when he could no longer hear Shydeman's footsteps. "You will help me fulfill my revenge on your uncle. You will not live to even hear the prophecy that you were born to accomplish," Nadil whispered into the elf's finely pointed ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't own DK  
  
Ok, so what's the prophecy that Rune is suppose to fulfill? Review to find out, if only Cosmos or MoonSeaEarth reviews then I not updating and the story stops here. Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
[1] I think that if you cut Rune's hair and gave him green eyes that he would look exactly like a younger version of Lykouleon. Cosmos is the one who pointed this out to me. So if you don't think so then I'm sorry, but I place all the blame on Cosmos. 


	9. Chapter 8

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 8 Dragon Castle  
  
Cesia was walking around the gardens of the Dragon Castle when a thought struck her. 'No, he couldn't be!' she thought. With that she raced off to find the Dragon Lord.  
  
*****  
  
The Dragon Lord was in his room, getting ready to go to Nadil's Castle once more. That was when he heard a pounding on the door. "My lord, please let me in! There's something I must tell you!"  
  
Lykouleon walked over to the door and opened it for the demon fortuneteller "What is it Cesia?"  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" she asked seeing the bag on his bed.  
  
"Well, um. Just don't tell Alfeegi, alright?" When she nodded he continued. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh yes. Do you know the Prophecy of the Fairies? "  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He said the last part slowly as realization set in. "No, Rune."  
  
"Nadil would have figured it out by now," Cesia said sadly. She was worried of the elf, for he truly was the fulfiller of the very first prophecy made by the elves.  
  
Lykouleon sat down on the bed slowly, and held his head in his hands. "I should have seen it! If I had then Rune would still be here, safe in the Dragon Castle!"  
  
"You don't know that, my lord." Cesia looked at the distressed king. "Nadil would still have come back for revenge on him, no matter what we knew at the time it would still have been very hard to protect him."  
  
Lykouleon took a deep breath and then faced Cesia. "I'm going after him."  
  
"What?!" Cesia asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm going after him. Rune is my nephew and heir. I cannot let Nadil just kill him. I want you to tell everyone where I've gone in three days, Cesia. I know it won't lessen their worry when they find out I've gone to Nadil's kingdom, but at least they will know where I am."  
  
"My lord, if I may say, they already know where you have gone when they find out that your missing. Please, you let the other two knights go with you last time, let me go with you this time!"  
  
Lykouleon stared at Cesia for a while before sighing. "Cesia, I think it would be better if you stayed here. You'll be."  
  
"I'll be safe, yes, but you my lord, will not be. Plus you'll need my help this time. You don't even know where they would have taken him, since you did destroy his last castle."  
  
The dragon lord knew that she was right and reluctantly agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"HE'S GONE AGAIN!"  
  
"Clam down Alfeegi. Did you really think he'd stay here when he found out about Rune?" Tetheus said calmly.  
  
Alfeegi just sighed in defeat. "We have to go after him again."  
  
"No."  
  
"My lady!" all the dragon officers said in surprise as the dragon queen entered the room.  
  
"This, Lykouleon, must do on his own. He feels he has let Rune down." All the dragon officers wouldn't meet her gaze, knowing that she was right.  
  
*****  
  
"Thatz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Thatz stood in the center of the garden looking at the flowers but not really seeing them. Rath had come up beside him. Both had sorrowful expressions in their eyes and on their faces.  
  
"Are we going after him?"  
  
Thatz didn't answer, because both knew that they should, even though they truly wanted to. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I want to go after him but I know that Lykouleon feels it's his duty to protect Rune, and I know that he feels like he's failed. We should stay here and make sure Alfeegi's not going to try and go after them."  
  
Thatz smiled slightly at Rath's comment. "Alright, we'll stay here and protect the world from Alfeegi."  
  
"DAMN IT! HE TOOK CESIA WITH HIM!" they heard Alfeegi's voice from inside the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I haven't update for a while but, anyways, that was this chapter. The next one should be up soon, (hopefully).  
  
Don't own DK 


	10. Chapter 9

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 10 (wow, I didn't think I would get this far!!)  
  
'Two destinies he will have Both will led to the doom of evil Yet if he is killed The world of light will fall Never again to arise.'  
  
'What's happening? Why can't I hear, or move for that matter?'  
  
"Rune, please you have to open your eyes now," a quiet voice whispered in his head.  
  
"But I can't!" The elf didn't know who he was talking to, but the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Please Rune, we can't stay here for long and there is much that needs to be explained to us," a new voice said.  
  
Rune slowly opened his eyes. "My lord?" he asked, shocked, when he saw Lykouleon kneeling over him. "Mom?" he asked when he seeing another figure behind the dragon lord.  
  
"So you really are his mother?" Lykouleon looked up at the beautiful elven woman at his side. She just nodded her head, eyes closed, as if dreading what she was about to do. Rune slowly sat up as Melsern (1) opened her eyes.  
  
"I called you both to this world so I could explain to you what happened.  
  
"Long ago I met the faire elder and, yes like you suspected Lykouleon, I did exchange my dragon blood for faire blood. The reason, because I felt it was my duty. He told me that the time of the prophecy was coming and that, if I wished, I would play a roll in it. As you know I agreed and, thus gave birth to you, Rune," she said, the last part directed toward the water knight.  
  
Both Rune and Lykouleon looked at her with shocked and confused looks in their eyes, yet their faces betrayed no emotions. "Why are you telling us this now?" Lykouleon asked from his place beside Rune.  
  
"Because I was forbidden to tell you while I was alive. Please do not interrupt me again. This is hard enough to explain as it is."  
  
*****  
  
"My lord?" Cesia asked, waving a hand in front of Lykouleon's face. They had set up camp for the night and the dragon lord had taken first watch. She had awoke to find that he seemed to be zoned out, his eyes glazed over. She knew that he was alive because he was still breathing, but he was unresponsive to everything. Cesia was binging to get really scared. Although she had the Wing Staff, she didn't know if she could face demons and protect the dragon lord at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
"Um, Lord Nadil?" Shydeman asked coming into the demon lord's study.  
  
"What is it, Shydeman? I thought you were suppose to be watching over the elf."  
  
"I was, my lord, and well.you might want to came see this."  
  
Nadil followed Shydeman down the halls, toward the room were they had placed Rune. When they got there Shydeman stood in the doorway, while Nadil went to go examine the dragon heir.  
  
Rune's eyes were glazed over and he looked dead, except for his chest, which was rising and falling with his breathing. "Damn it!" Nadil yelled for all of Dusis to hear. He knew exactly what was going on and he knew that he would have to kill the elf just as soon as he woke up.  
  
*****  
  
"Two destines he will have  
  
Both will led to the doom of evil Yet if he is killed The world of light will fall Never again to arise.  
  
"You both know that this is the first prophecy of the fairies. This refers to you, my son," she said directing the last part to Rune. Melsern looked sadly at her child, and it seemed to both Rune and Lykouleon that tears began to well up in her eyes. "Unfortunately, Nadil knows this. Once you leave this world he will try to kill you, yet know while you are here he cannot harm you."  
  
"Lykouleon, you must hurry. Nadil is not were you suspect him to be. Cesia and you will arrive too late if you go to his original hideout (2)." She held up a hand to his forehead, barely touching, a soft glow admitted from her hand, showing Lykouleon was to go.  
  
She then turned to Rune; tears were now running down her face. "Rune, my son, take care, and don't let Nadil clam your life. Please remember that I love you with all my heart." By this time she had pulled Rune close to her, hugging him tightly. Soon Rune had vanished from the world Melsern had called him too.  
  
Lykouleon looked at her, no emotion whatsoever betrayed in his face. "Dear brother, please look after yourself as well as my son. I love you as well. Please, also, take this, it will save him." She handed a small vial that was filled with a bright, clear liquid.  
  
She took her brother into her arms and hugged him, much like she had done with Rune. Then she whispered in his ear, "If you let him get killed then you never will have a moments rest, I will see to that." And with that, Lykouleon was released from Melsern's world.  
  
*****  
  
Well that's chapter 10, only two more chapters to go. Yhea, I know, it's so sad. Well anyways review if you want the next chapter.  
  
(1): For those of you who don't remember Melsern is Lykouleon's sister.  
  
(2): For those of you who don't remember, Nadil's castle was sort of destroyed the first time he captured Rune.  
  
Don't own DK. 


	11. Chapter 10

Cage Bird in the Dark Chapter 11  
  
You shouldn't have done that, Melsern," a deep male voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see a tall, dark haired man standing there. "I know, Dritf. But, you should not have betrayed us!" Her eyes burned with hatred, voice full of malice.  
  
Dritf stumbled back as if he had been struck. "I-I don't know what you mean, my lady!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know that it was you who helped Nadil back to the world of the living after his defeat! You were the one that told him about my son and me! Unfortunately for you, he didn't believe you at first! But, now, now, both my son and my brother could very well die because of you! For that I can never forgive you!" She raised her hand and a bright, white light admitted from it, striking Dritf in the chest. Dritf stumbled back; a scream tore itself from his throat, as his form disappeared.  
  
Drift had been banished from the spirit world. Doomed forever to wonder Dusis as a ghost.  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon found himself back in the camp that Cesia and him had made. "Cesia!" he called out, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Your alive!" she yelled as she came into sight. "I thought that you were dead or something!"  
  
Lykouleon, who was clearly not listening to her, grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward the tree he had been leaning on. He placed a hand on the center of the trunk and a doorway opened to revile stairs leading down into the earth.  
  
"W-what is that?" Cesia asked, toughly surprised at seeing a tree open into a flight of steps.  
  
"This is were Nadil is holding Rune." Lykouleon's voice was emotionless; his eyes though were on fire.  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Melsern." Without another word Lykouleon started down the steps. Cesia right behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" Rune heard Shydeman ask.  
  
"He's awake now," came Nadil's smooth, curl voice.  
  
Rune's eyes snapped open and he tried to move away from the four demons, (Shyrendora and Fedelta were there also) only to be stopped by the chains that were holding him down. He suddenly felt fire around his wrist and let out an ear-piercing scream. "Yes, my little elf, scream." Nadil's curl voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Rune shut his mouth, glaring at the demon lord. He was determined not to scream any more if it would give these demons pleasure. All Nadil did was laugh.  
  
Shydeman came up behind Nadil, a sharp, cold looking sword in hand. He handed the hilt to the demon lord. Rune's eyes widen as he saw that the edges of the sword seemed to be glowing with a black light. Nadil looked at the sword lovingly and then at Rune. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Yes, you should fear this sword, little one. Once you have been cut by it, there is no turning back, you will die, slowly, and painfully."  
  
"Your fight is with me, Nadil, not my nephew!" Lykouleon stood there in the doorway, blood dripping from his unsheathed sword. Rune's eyes seemed to widen more than they already had (1).  
  
"So the dragon lord comes to save his heir?" Rune now looked like a fish out of water. "Well come and get him."  
  
Shydeman, Shyrendora, and Fedelta moved back as Lykouleon approached the center of the room were Nadil stood and Rune was tired down. "You will release him." Lykouleon's voice was cold and demanding.  
  
"Alright." Both Rune and Lykouleon looked at him in surprise. The dragon lord actually stumbled somewhat. "What? Did you not think I would listen to the mighty dragon lord?" Nadil asked in a voice that was too innocent for comfort. Nadil smiled evilly as the chains fell from Rune's wrist and ankles.  
  
"Rune, look out!" Lykouleon yelled as Nadil spun around. Just as soon as Rune had stood up, Nadil brought the sword down on the elf. It had gone right thought the elf's chest and could be seen coming out of his back.  
  
"RUNE!!"  
  
*****  
  
Melsern watched everything unfold in her own world. She knew that the sword's affects were painful and slow acting on humans, but she didn't know how fast it would work on elves. "I just hope that it's slow enough for Lykouleon to give him the potion." Tears stared to form in her eyes as she watched Lykouleon block a blow from Nadil. "Please be safe my son."  
  
*****  
  
Lykouleon's temper was rising. Rune was on his knees coughing up blood. He couldn't stand this! He was supposed to be able to protect his heir!  
  
What no one realized as the fight continued, was that Rune had found the strength to stand and a white glow had surrounded him. As the light increased, the fight stopped and everyone in the room turned to look at him.  
  
His arms were raised slightly, fingers spread wide, head thrown back, and eyes closed. His hair was streaming back, as if a powerful wind was blowing at him.  
  
Cesia ran to the doorway, having been fighting demons, and stopped dead when she saw Rune.  
  
The light spread out from the water knight's body. All the demons in the room, with the exception of Cesia (2), used their arms as shields to block their eyes from the light. They were doomed, however, when the light touched their skin. It seemed to kill them almost insistently.  
  
After the light disappeared, Rune passed out and fell to the floor. Lykouleon ran to his side, while a still stunned Cesia looked around the room. Nadil's, Shydeman's, Shyrendora's, and Fedelta's bodies all lay on the ground, not one having an ounce of life left in it.  
  
"W-what happened?" she stuttered as she walked over to the dragon lord, finally removing herself from the doorway.  
  
"It seems as if in his greatest time of need Rune instantly fusses his fairy power with his dragon power. It formed the light you saw. They," Lykouleon said gesturing at the dead demon bodies, "couldn't handle being touched by it."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
Lykouleon didn't answer her. Only pulled out the vial Melsern had given him, and popped it open. He opened Rune's mouth slightly and poured half of the potion down the elf's throat.  
  
After a few tense minutes they saw the wound on Rune's chest close and his eyes flutter open. Cesia couldn't help it and threw her arms around the knight. "I was so scared you were dead!"  
  
"Really, Cesia, I didn't know you cared so much," Rune said in a chocked voice. "Can you let go of me now? I can't breath!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said letting go of him.  
  
Rune looked at Lykouleon as Cesia backed away. "Yes, it's true," Lykouleon, said answering the unspoken question in the elf's eyes. Rune felt his throat clench and his eyes water. Lykouleon pulled him into a tight hug and for the first time since he had found out about Rune, he felt secure. Lykouleon knew that he was going to treat Rune more like a son than a nephew, but that's just the way life goes.  
  
"Come on," he said once he had finally pulled away from Rune. "Lets go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1): Rune left Melsern's world before anyone said anything about Lykouleon being Melsern's brother, so he didn't know he was the dragon heir.  
  
(2): Since Cesia has the light dragon amulet thingy the light didn't harm her.  
  
Well that was longer than expected, but oh well. Its sad really, there's only one more chapter to go, but if anyone wants me to do a sequel I already have an idea in mind. So, review and let me know.  
  
Don't own DK. 


	12. Chapter 11 or 12, which ever one

Shadowwill: *crying*  
  
Rune: Why are you crying?  
  
Shadowwill: Because this is the last chapter  
  
Lykouleon: *doing a victory dance* *whispering to himself* Now she can't torment me anymore!  
  
Rune: But I thought that you were going to write a sequel if enough people wanted you too?  
  
Shadowwill: Oh yhea, that's right! *does a little happy dance*  
  
Lykouleon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *bangs head repeatedly on wall*  
  
Shadowwill: Ok, well Lykouleon's lost it. Anyways, Rune would you be kind enough to do the disclaimer?  
  
Rune: Um, all right. Shadowwill does not own DK or else Lord Lykouleon would be put through more trouble than anyone could imagine.  
  
Shadowwill: What can I say? I like torturing him. It's so fun.  
  
Rune: Um, ok, you're crazy.  
  
Shadowwill: On with the story!  
  
Cage Bird in the Dark  
  
Chapter 12 (or is it 11, I have no idea anymore)  
  
"Alfeegi, please calm down," pleaded Ruwalk with the thoroughly pissed white dragon officer.  
  
"Calm down, CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Alfeegi yelled at him. Ruwalk just shrank back in fear.  
  
"They're in a lot of trouble when they get back," Thatz whispered to Rath from their possession outside in the hall.  
  
"Isn't that the truth?"  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out what Alfeegi does to them." Tetheus had snuck up behind them and listened to their whole conversation.  
  
"Ahhh," both screamed as they turned around and saw the black dragon officer.  
  
Thatz was smacking his chest to make sure his heart was still going. Rath just looked at him. "What do you mean 'we'll soon find out what Alfeegi does to them?"  
  
"Because they just got back. They walked in the gate about three minutes ago."  
  
Rath and Thatz raced down the hall in hopes to find their friend. Alfeegi, however, with his super good hearing (1), raced out of the room Ruwalk and him had been in, hoping to yell at the dragon lord and Cesia. (a/n: Isn't that surprising?) Ruwalk also came out of the room but walked over to Tetheus instead of racing to meet his lord.  
  
"You know Tetheus, you just sentenced them to death," Ruwalk said as he came to stand by the black dragon officer.  
  
"Maybe, but I just think that they won't be able to hear anything for the next few days, that's all. Alfeegi's not that mean after all." Ruwalk just stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
*****  
  
As they walked through the gate, the three saw people exchanging money. "I think they were betting if we'd come back alive!" Lykouleon said looking around.  
  
"No, it was more or less if Rune really did look like your double," Tetheus said coming out of the shadows, and scaring not only Lykouleon, Rune, and Cesia but the dragon fighters as well.  
  
"Um, hi, Tetheus," Lykouleon said laughing nervously. Tetheus just raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "You aren't going to tell Alfeegi I'm back, are you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Tetheus said then disappeared.  
  
Three minutes later two blurs ran pass and tackled Rune. "Damn, what happened to you?" Thatz asked as he let go of the elf, noting his torn shirt and messed up hair.  
  
"Well, that's a long story and I don't think we have time to tell it."  
  
"Why is that?" Rath and Thatz asked in unions. Rune just pointed behind them for his answer. They turned around to see Alfeegi standing there with his arms crossed, a very angry/scary look on his face.  
  
"Um, hi, Alfeegi," Lykouleon said in the same voice he had greeted Tetheus with. Alfeegi just started yelling his head off at the dragon lord while everyone else backed away.  
  
Everything was back to normal at the dragon castle.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes, live in peace now my son, you as well my brother." Melsern watched over everything. Peace had now come to both her world and the living world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1): I think the way Alfeegi gets everyone in trouble is because he has super, super good hearing.  
  
Shadowwill: See ya everyone! 


End file.
